


Captive In A Kiss

by onlyhuman



Series: H&L Hogwarts Humping [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Sitting, Hogwarts AU, JUST A TINY BIT THOUGH NOTHING TOO HEAVY, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and mermeople as well, if you count paintings from dead professors watching over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhuman/pseuds/onlyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Remember when we were discussing fantasies? And you said that instead of you holding me down, you’d like to switch it up a bit?” Harry smirks, but honestly - the words don’t reach Louis’ brain. He can only stare at Harry in yearning, so he kisses him before he can say anything, can’t resist those pink, obscene lips at any given moment, no matter how tired he is. </i> </p><p>Louis has just finished his NEWTs, Harry has a special kind of reward in mind, and the Slytherin Dungeons will never be quite the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive In A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I think I've reached my full potential in terms of filth, I surprise myself with how far I can take it. So anyway - after writing the worst Marauders fic that has ever existed when I was sixteen, I finally dared to do the thing. Almost ten years later, I return with absolutely _filthy_ porn in a Hogwarts setting. What an upgrade.
> 
> Thanks to [Alice](http://intenselous.tumblr.com), [Kara](http://karamelised.tumblr.com) and [Sheena](http://conscious--ramblings.tumblr.com) for looking this over and putting up with my beyond-smutty-ways. 
> 
> Happy, happy birthday, [Andy!](http://sunshineloueeh.tumblr.com) Here's my present to you, and it's not my fault that this is a day late (if you'd just mentioned it earlier... It would probably still be a day late, let's be honest). You said "psychoanalyse me and write me as a kink" and obviously, this happened - I don't know what else you expected. 
> 
> I kind of like having you around, so this should tide you over for a while and persuade you to stay with me for just a bit longer. Love you, nerd.

For Louis, a typical Friday night at Hogwarts means that he’s being dragged down to the dungeons by Harry at record speed, a quickie undoubtedly included somewhere in the foreseeable future.

It’s not like he can complain about it, but this time around, Louis feels bone-tired, a deep level of exhaustion lingering alongside his hazy mind. He’s a bit drunk on it, if he’s honest, just on the wrong side of tired after studying all week. He knows if he doesn’t go to sleep soon, he’ll be all over the place, annoyingly and _loudly_ talking shit that doesn’t make sense to anyone but him.

Harry knows, is aware of how Louis can get in this state, but he doesn’t seem to take any note of it whatsoever, instead staring at the stone wall and frowning, as if he’s unsure of what the password was again.

Louis knows that’s a front. Harry remembers this shit better than he does himself, especially _because_ it’s not his own common room. He might be a year younger than Louis is, but he’s about the brightest wizard that Louis knows. It’s partly what attracted him to Harry in the first place.

“Potions master,” Harry mutters to the stone wall, shiftily looking around to make sure that no one is watching them. He seems twitchy and it sparks a hint of interest behind the fog, but Louis can’t quite muster the energy to actively wonder what’s up.

“Master, hm? Didn’t realise that was a thing you considered yourself?” Louis grins as he watches the wall break open, revealing a passage for the both of them to get through.

“There’s a first for everything,” Harry shoots back. If Louis had been a bit more with his surroundings, he would’ve seen it as the foreboding it is. He isn’t, though, has a hard time just focusing on Harry alone, difficult enough to not notice at first that the Slytherin common room is completely devoid of people when they get inside.

“It’s never empty in here, did you do this?” Louis wonders out loud when he finally does become aware of how eerily quiet it is in the room. Typically, the Slytherin room is never _that_ loud, everyone off minding their own business rather than watching others, but it’s never _quiet_ either, and certainly never abandoned. Most of the students here would rather be dead than caught anywhere that wasn’t worthy of their reputation, anyway, so where the bloody hell did they all _go?_

“Maybe,” Harry shrugs. Louis comes to a standstill at one of the leather sofas, squinting at the snake above the mantle that, even for a wizardry painting, comes across as _just_ too realistic to be solely artistic. Louis is still unconvinced it’s not an actual snake just pretending to be in a frame. If you told him it was Nagini’s sister watching over them, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised.

What? It’s magic. Anything is possible when you’re a wizard. Anything but Harry, a _Ravenclaw,_ managing to empty out the entire Slytherin dungeon _and_ making it out alive.

“How on earth did you manage that?” Louis frowns. “Slytherins typically don’t listen to others asking them anything. Especially not when it’s not another Slytherin, Haz, what did you _do_?”

Harry simply grins at him, completely ignoring the question and guiding him over to one of the leather couches instead. Louis tugs off his robe as he goes and throws it across the room haphazardly. If no one’s there, surely he can make a bit of a mess, right?

“So,” Harry starts, pushing Louis down on the sofa just below Horace Slughorn’s newly placed portrait. “We’re celebrating you passing your NEWTs, and as I was thinking of something appropriate, something you said came to mind.”

“Did it now?” Louis quirks an eyebrow. He wants to listen to what else Harry has to say, he does, really, but the green glow of the lake casts a beautiful light on Harry’s face. He’s striking like this, mysteriously alluring to Louis in a way no one else will ever be. He stares at Harry’s lips, his tired brain unable to focus on anything but the shining plumpness of them, unable to think of anything past _HarryHarryHarry._

“Mhm. Remember when we were discussing fantasies? And you said that instead of you holding _me_ down, you’d like to switch it up?” Harry smirks, but honestly - the words don’t reach Louis’ brain. He can only stare at Harry in yearning, so he kisses him before he can say anything, can’t resist those pink, _obscene_ lips at any given moment, no matter how tired he is. He halfheartedly, tiredly, moves his lips against Harry’s, tasting the Firewhiskey they’d sneaked in earlier on his tongue when he opens up for him beautifully, and he moans into his mouth, pulling Harry down on the couch with him.

He goes lax against Harry as their chests finally touch, his hands roaming over him, fingernails scratching the skin in his neck, covering Harry’s pulse. His exhaustion has long gone, body coming back alive under the sensation of Harry against him, something his body will never be able to ignore.

“That’s not what I had in mind, Lou,” Harry tuts against his lips and then, with a subtle shift, utters, “ _Brachiabindo!”_

Next thing Louis knows, his arms are pulled behind his back abruptly, firmly tied together with rope. He’s instantly on high alert, a thrill shooting up his spine, though he won’t ever admit to any of that out loud.

“What?” Louis blinks at him. Harry hasn’t moved from his spot in Louis’ lap, but he _is_ staring at him proudly, his lips curved in a smirk that is nothing short of filthy.

“That’s what you get when you don’t listen,” Harry says with a wink, kissing him on the lips again.

Louis pulls away with an effort that is truly heroic, just to comment a well-placed, “they honestly should have sorted you into Slytherin, what the _fuck?”_

“The Sorting Hat never admits defeat, babe, you know this,” Harry counters, wiggling his arse into Louis’ lap a bit more firmly. “Anyway, last time I took you up to the Astronomy tower and was actually able to tell you what each constellation meant, you praised me being a Ravenclaw. A tad indecisive, aren’t you?”

“No one’s ever certain you’re sorted right, not even you,” Louis grumbles, struggling against his bonds. “Surely you can’t blame me for being a bit dubious about it.”

He tugs at his wrists, though he knows the effort is pointless. When Harry does a spell, nobody, not even Louis, can fight against it - _especially_ not when his wand is just out of reach and he’s weak in the knees at the thought of Harry having full control over _him_ for once.

If he’s honest, Harry has always had control over him, but not quite like this, not quite as literal as right now. Not the way that Louis has control over _Harry_ in their sex life, at least. They’ve done this before, the whole dominance thing, except the other way around because Harry lives for it, and Louis had never quite understood, was curious to see what it was like. He’d completely forgotten that he’d ever mentioned anything of the sorts to Harry, but now that they’re here… Well. He can’t say he minds.

Another shiver rolls through him as Harry puts his wand aside and leans in to loosen the tie around Louis’ neck. His fingers slide down to the buttons of his white blouse, the robe already discarded over one of the couches earlier, and tug the shirt open. Harry’s pale hands stand in sharp contrast against Louis’ skin, and the cold air of the dungeons hits him, goosebumps erupting all over his chest as his shirt hangs by his sides.

“I figured you were too tired to really do much yourself tonight,” Harry says softly as he watches his own fingers slide over Louis’ chest, tracing the tattoos etched into his skin. “And I know for a fact that you would never let me do everything if you were unbound. Excellent timing to try some of this out, innit?”

Again, Louis is a bit taken aback at how well Harry knows him, at how he’d _known_ that he wouldn’t be up for anything tonight that took more effort than some quick, lazy handjobs. He should’ve known, should’ve _realised_ that Harry knows him better than he does himself, but it never ceases to surprise him, never fails to reduce him to a gobsmacked idiot.

He prides himself on his loudness and his witty comebacks, but none of that seems to go with Harry, everything falling away to the point where he allows himself to be bloody _tied to a leather sofa_ in the middle of the common room, where anyone could see, just because it makes Harry happy.

Louis doesn’t exactly let his guard down that easily, is the thing, doesn’t allow anyone to see him like this, _ever,_ so the fact that Harry has this power over him… Well, it kind of says everything anyone would need to know about their relationship.

Not that anyone will ever know about this. He would rather die.

“And you’re absolutely certain that no one will walk in?” Louis swallows, eyes fleeting towards the entrance of the dungeons.

“Of course I am, Lou, we wouldn’t be sitting here otherwise. Unless you _want_ someone to see you, of course. D’you want me to send a Patronus to the boys? ‘Cause I could make that happen.” Harry beams, fingers touching his nipples so lightly that they’re barely anything but a tickle. It’s enough, though, and everything Louis needs - his nipples harden against the touch, already halfway there from the cold air, anyway.

“I’m not you,” Louis bites back, but there’s no real heat behind it. There never is, when it’s Harry, Louis is completely weak for everything that this boy chooses to be. “Besides, I’m fairly certain that Slughorn _and_ the serpent are watching us, don’t really fancy more of an audience.”

“What?” Harry frowns, and Louis tips his head back, motioning over to the portrait. Indeed, he stares right in the face of Slughorn, who in turn seems to be peering down at them in interest as he’s nearly bursting out of his vest. His head snaps back, Harry coming back into view with pupils so wide-blown that they’re almost as black as the sofa that they’re on, and, ah, yes - _much_ better.

“Don’t let me look there again,” Louis demands before he surges forward and kisses Harry deeply, sparing a second thought to his hands that are aching to run themselves through Harry’s hair. As he tongues Harry, his trousers are getting tight around the crotch area, if they weren’t already - he’d kind of lost all sense of his body right about ten minutes ago when Harry had decided that using magic to _tie him up_ was a good idea, but _fuck,_ there’s fire in his veins now, the exhaustion making way for something else entirely.

Of course, he’s not the only one who notices. As their kisses turn increasingly filthy, teeth biting down on lips, Harry grinds his hips down, arse coming into contact with Louis’ crotch, and he freezes in his lap momentarily.

“Oh my,” Harry grins. “Did you use Petrificus Totalus down there? Because you’re quite _sti_ \--”

“ _No._ Bloody awful, you are,” Louis cuts him off, struggling against his bonds again for emphasis. “Honestly, Styles. If I had my hands free, they’d be closed around your mouth right about now. _”_

“That’s funny, because I was initially going to use _Incarcerous_ on you, but I didn’t want you gagged just yet,” Harry says, running his hands through Louis’ hair with nothing short of obvious adoration. “Kind of want to hear you break apart beneath me, honestly, it’s the best part.”

All the fight leaves Louis’ body at that. Breaking apart beneath Harry kind of sounds like what he imagines heaven to be like. A wildly inappropriate version of heaven, sure, but heaven all the same.

“How long did you even search for a spell that would only tie me up?” Louis can’t help but ask. It’s a weak diversion tactic at most, and they both know it, but despite his current predicament, he’s grasping at straws, trying for the last bit of the upper hand that he can still reach, _somehow._

“Had it handy quite quick, actually,” Harry states proudly, and he rolls his hips against Louis’ again, coaxing a gasp from his lips.

Louis’ trousers are starting to get uncomfortably tight now. It would be preferable if he could take them off himself, but he has to wait for Harry to give him the green light, and why does Harry _like_ this? How does he stand not being in control all the bloody time?

“ _Incarcerous_ was a bit too intense for a first time,” Harry gasps out, picking up a pace now that he’s seated firmly, “having your chest restricted and being gagged and all.”

“You think?” Louis starts, breaking off into a moan as he feels Harry brush against his erection with a bit more force than necessary.

“Reckon we could save that for next time, if you like it. If you trust me enough,” Harry adds doubtfully, the first sheen of insecurity showing on his face. Louis’ heart clenches, and as much as he’s trying to keep up his reputation, he also has a boyfriend to take care of. Normally he’d give him a hug right about now, but if he can’t do so with his hands, he’ll just have to find another way, won’t he?

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it but you, love,” Louis assures him, voice breaking at the last syllables. “In case you couldn’t tell, I don’t particularly like having to be dependent on someone. It’s quite the honour I haven’t Cursed you yet.”

Harry noticeably brightens up at that, relief evident on his face. Louis can pinpoint the exact second that the relief makes way for determination, can practically see the plan he’d probably conjured up for tonight rushing back to the front of his brain now.

“I wasn’t aware you’re capable of doing wandless magic now?” Harry inquires, but his eyes are shining and he doesn’t waste another second, climbing out of his lap and looming above Louis’ threateningly. Amazingly, if he’s honest.

“God, you look so hot,” Harry breathes, staring at Louis completely at his mercy below him. He’s so bloody tall, Louis had almost forgotten. Especially when he’s sitting down like this, shirt wide open, tie resting on his naked chest with Harry looking down at him, eyes half-lidded already.

He feels positively filthy, and nothing has really even happened yet.

“Well. Would you get on with it, then?” Louis mutters, refusing to make eye contact with Harry directly. He stares at his tie instead, zeroing in on the blue fabric in the middle of his chest, breaking up the broadness of it in a way that Louis would never be able to achieve even if he wanted to.

“Not sure you deserve it quite yet,” Harry mutters, sinking down to his knees and nosing at Louis’ erection through his trousers.

“You just _said_ this was to celebrate me getting through my NEWTs, I’d say I deserved it about two hours ago,” Louis complains. He bucks his hips into the general direction of Harry’s face, hoping that he gets the hint.

“Not until I say so.” Harry grins, but when Louis sends him a death glare, his hands slide to his crotch to open the buttons up hastily. “No teasing, sorry, got it.”

Honestly. He might be tied up and completely at Harry’s mercy, but he’s not going to be _helpless_ about it.

“Fuck,” Louis gasps when Harry slides his trousers down, along with his boxers, and his erection springs free. There’s a slight draft permanently present in the Slytherin common room, and though Louis has complained about it loudly many a times, he has never felt it deeper in his bones than he does right now, the cold wind that’s brushing his cock making him shudder all over.

“Please, Harry, hurry,” he pants, and though not a single soul would ever hear Louis Tomlinson beg, he’s getting pretty damn close to it right now. Harry firmly wraps a hand around his cock, giving it a quick, testing stroke, and Louis can’t stop the little noise that breaks from his lips, the first spark of contact everything he’d been aching for.

Harry leans in and closes his mouth around the tip of Louis’ dick, sucking down firmly.

“Oh my god, _yes,”_ Louis hisses, eyes closing involuntarily. Harry tongues into his slit, hand twisting on the upstroke to meet his mouth, and Louis keens, feet firmly planting themselves onto the ground as he arches up.

Harry takes him in deeper, swallowing down on his cock inch by inch. He looks like every wet dream Louis has ever had, right here in the common room that’s almost never empty, where people go to _study,_ where people go to relax in a safe space, but for right now, it’s only Louis and Harry’s safe space.

The thought makes him twitch in Harry’s mouth, and he groans, watching as Harry’s curls enthusiastically bounce with his movements.

“That’s it, babe,” Harry encourages as he pulls off, hand tightening around the base of Louis’ dick.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ shit, Harry, don’t stop,” Louis moans, hands twisting behind his back. He’s aching to reach out, to guide Harry back down on his cock the way he loves to, but he can’t, is left to Harry’s devices. “ _Bloody hell,_ wish I could touch you, faster, please, Harry --”

He doesn’t go faster. Instead, Harry lets go of his cock, standing up to undo his own trousers. In the green light that the lamps as well as the lake are giving off, he looks positively sinful, the exact embodiment of lust right there in front of Louis, waiting for him to lose his mind.

“Hurry, Haz, please,” Louis complains, tipping his head back against the cool leather of the sofa. Harry’s staring at him, letting his eyes roam over his half naked form, just the shirt and tie left on his frame as he sits there, bared and ready for Harry to take him any time he deems him ready.

“I kind of want to fuck you like this for a change,” Harry ponders, “but I really feel like riding you tonight. How do you feel about that, Lou? What do you want?”

What Louis _wants_ is to come and go to sleep for sixteen hours after, but obviously, that’s not going to be an option any time soon.

He stays quiet, staring at Harry until he gets the memo.

“Nothing? I’ll decide, then. Since I’m already prepped, I think tonight I’ll just ride you until you come,” Harry says as he unbuttons his shirt as well, stepping out of his trousers and _fuck,_ he’s been going commando today, has been wearing nothing underneath his trousers this entire time. Has been in a bathroom, probably, or maybe on Louis’ own bed, pushing his fingers inside his arse just to get himself ready for Louis, and _christ,_ just the thought is driving Louis up the bloody walls.

The fact that Harry lets his shirt slide to the floor until he’s wearing nothing but his tie doesn’t exactly help his situation. That they’re matching in their states of undress, and their respective ties are blue and green, makes Louis’ head want to explode.

Head, dick. Both options go, really.

“ _Accio Lube_ ,” Harry Summons and jesus, Louis really has to start paying more attention to the things that Harry does with his wand (in more ways than one). Every time he blinks, Harry already seems to be about twenty steps ahead of him.

An inconspicuous flask comes surging down the stairs and flies right into Harry’s hand.

So he _did_ finger himself on Louis’ bed, then. It’s nice to know that he’s still got it.

“I would let you feel how ready I am,” Harry thinks out loud as he puts the flask on the dark wooden table next to the sofa, “but your hands are quite literally tied, aren’t they? Guess we’ll have to figure out another way to make you see.”

This time, Louis does know what Harry’s going to do before he does it. He shifts around on the sofa until he’s stretched out across the leather, ready for Harry to go sit on his face like he knows he wants to.

Before Harry actually goes to take his place, a sudden wave of anxiety overwhelms him. He’s trapped on this couch, hands caught between his own back and the sofa, and he can’t _do_ anything. If Harry goes to sit on his face, there will be absolutely no way for Louis to control the situation whatsoever. He’s getting sweaty just thinking about it, fingers trembling in their confinement.

He trusts Harry, he does, but he’s still _Louis._ He still needs to be able to oversee all of this in some way or the other.

“Be careful, yeah?” he warns shakily before Harry actually goes to take his place, “I can’t exactly tap your thighs when I can’t breathe now.” He rattles with the ropes again, though they don’t make any noise. It gets the point across, anyway.

“Of course,” Harry says, and he sounds almost offended. Knowing Harry, he probably is. “Who do you take me for? As if I would ever let anything happen to you.”

It effectively breaks the weird spell they’re in for a second, so Louis just nods at him, suddenly feeling small. Harry looks at him and must find something in his expression, because his face softens, leaning in to quickly kiss him on the lips. Louis instantly relaxes, sinking into his hold.

Harry pulls off, turns around and goes to straddle Louis’ chest, sinking down on his face carefully before Louis can tense up again.

The first touch of Louis’ mouth against his rim has them both in shambles, Harry whining loudly and Louis groaning against the touch. The sensation of the lube against his tongue is not necessarily the nicest taste in the world, but it's an image if he's ever seen one. Honestly, he'd take anything right now. Especially when his brain registers how _wet_ it is, how Harry’s opening is shining with lube still, how thorough he must have been just thinking of giving Louis a reward for his hard work the past week. 

Without the promise of having Harry at the end of it all, he probably wouldn’t have gotten anything done.

“Lou, _fuck,_ d’you feel that? How wet I am for you? Been thinking about this all night, _ah_ \--”

Louis licks a broad stripe up Harry’s crack, eager to try and make his boy come before he fucks him. He digs in, circling his hole in earnest and dipping the tip of his tongue deeper inside.

Fuck. Harry truly went to town on himself - he hasn’t felt Harry be this exposed for him in ages, maybe ever.

The thought makes Louis try even harder, so he keeps it up, working his jaw and eating his boyfriend’s arse until he feels like he’s about to suffocate. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, helpless to do anything else thanks to his bounds. Harry doesn’t hear it, a moan escaping from his own lips as he sits himself down on Louis’ face.

Louis sputters again, trying to pull off, but finding that he can’t move. Thankfully, Harry seems to have a sixth sense for Louis’ well-being - he lifts himself off Louis’ face just before he can properly start to panic.

“See?” Harry says brightly. He turns around until he’s standing and facing Louis again, who’s still catching his breath. “Told you I wouldn’t let anything happen.”

“Just let me fuck you already,” Louis wheezes out, squeezing his eyes shut for a second.

“Yes, boss,” Harry salutes and moves down Louis’ body. He grabs the flask and pours a bit of lube into his hand, slicking Louis up, just to be safe, and sinks down on his cock without warning, letting the tip of Louis’ slip inside.

The first few centimeters, Louis’ vision blacks out. He’s still a bit lightheaded, and the satisfaction of finally being inside of Harry does him in.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he whispers, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Finally, oh my _god_ \--” Harry moans. He leans in as he takes Louis deeper, feet scrabbling for footing on the leather couch, but he’s still too far away, Louis just wants to fucking touch him.

When he sees Harry’s tie dangling above his face, he gets an idea.

He leans up, meeting Harry halfway. His mouth catches on the underside of Harry’s blue and silver lined tie, and he tugs him closer with his mouth until they’re almost flush together. Consequently, his dick slips out from Harry’s hole, resting between the cleft of his cheeks now.

“That wasn’t the deal, was it?” Harry mutters as he wraps an arm around Louis neck’ and pulls him up. “You’d sit back and let me do all the hard work, remember?”

He gently pulls the tie from between Louis’ teeth and removes it from his throat. Louis whines at it loudly, can’t help himself, quite likes the tie on Harry. It’s his favourite part about the Hogwarts uniform, the way it makes Harry look slightly innocent still, even when Louis knows what he’s _really_ like behind closed doors. It’s why he’d resorted to Muggle methods for the first time in his life by tying Harry up with his own ties just a few weeks back - it was only appropriate, honestly.

“Oh, almost forgot about that.” Harry grins. “You think I’m fit in these, don’t you, Lou?”

He grabs the tie from Louis’ neck and secures it in his hair, making sure that the long end of it rests at the back where Louis can’t reach. Louis’ ability to speak has left him, completely helpless now as his dick is steadily leaking pre-come against Harry’s crack.

Seeing his own house colours frame Harry’s face is fucking him up beyond belief. He can’t look away from the sight in front of him, can’t ignore how bloody brilliant Harry looks in green. It matches his eyes. It matches Louis’ _heart._

“Well, let’s hope you enjoy the view, then,” Harry whispers against Louis’ earlobe as he takes Louis all the way in. He wriggles experimentally, and then lifts himself back up until he’s almost all the way out before slowly sinking back down. In a swift motion, he pulls his own tie from his neck and ties it around Louis' instead. The feel of Harry's hands on his throat is almost enough to get him to explode.

“Don’t tease, Harry, please,” he grits out, teeth clenching together as he tries not to come on the spot.

“Hm? What was that?” Harry asks, and then starts bouncing up and down on Louis’ cock. His hands fly up to Louis’ chest, planting them down so he’s able to hold himself up.

Louis has never missed his hands more, wishes he could grip Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise. Half the fun is giving as good as he gets, and he _can’t_ do anything right now, can’t fuck Harry in earnest like he desperately wants to.

Harry’s so pretty like this, though. He looks like he’s made to ride Louis’ dick, like this is his entire life’s purpose. Louis will gladly help him fulfill his destiny, though technically he’s the one doing the filling right now. Oh well. Semantics.

“You feel so good, Lou, fuck,” Harry whines. He picks up a pace, gaining momentum on Louis’ dick, and Louis can tell that he’s close by the way his bottom lip is trembling and his eyes keep drooping closed as he moves his hips in circles. Louis thrusts his hips up into what he thinks is Harry’s prostate, and by the way that Harry folds in on himself, he knows he got it just right, even without his hands being available to help him along.

“Yes, right there, ohh -- _yes,_ ” Harry hisses. His hole clenches around Louis’ dick, and he comes, spurts of white landing on Louis’ chest, right on the _It Is What It Is_ tattoo.

He’d never considered that phrase to relate to jizz, but why not, right?

The leather from the sofa is starting to get sticky underneath his arse, and he knows that once he sits up, it will _hurt,_ but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Harry is tiredly riding his dick just to try and make him come, even though he ought to be sensitive by now.

He can hear his and Harry’s moans mix in the common room, the sound bouncing off the walls. It’s his favourite sound in the entire world.

“Come on, Lou, come for me,” Harry pants, thighs shaking with the strain and oversensitivity of it all. Louis meets him halfway, thrusting himself deeper into Harry as far as that’s possible.

“I, fuck, so _close,_ ” Louis sobs, frustrated with the lack of movement. He wants to do so much, could come so easily if he’d just be able to regain some fucking _footing,_ but he’s stuck, and --

Harry bends over, riding him harder. He presses his lips to Louis’ neck and noses at the fabric of his own blue tie, pulling it aside with his teeth.

“Now,” he breathes and bites down, free hand now tugging on the tie so it literally steals Louis’ breath away, and Louis’ vision whites out, the knot in his stomach uncurling.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Harry, _yes --_ ” he chokes out and he comes harder than he ever has, filling Harry up like he’s been wanting to for what feels like an eternity. The entire world is spinning beneath him, and he feels weightless for a second or two, like his body isn’t his. It doesn’t last long, thank god, but is quite the eye-opener. He didn’t know orgasms could be like this.

He rides out his high, doesn’t notice Harry mumbling out an, “ _Emancipare”_ until he suddenly feels the grip on his wrists loosen. His hands fly up from beneath his back, wrapping around Harry immediately as he’s still coming, filling Harry up with his come.

The bondage thing doesn’t quite seem to get him in the same way as it does Harry, who always seems to space out and leave for another planet for an hour afterwards (whereas Louis was only gone for a second or two), but he’s spent, boneless, and he can’t help but admit that it was quite nice to hand over the reins for once. To let Harry take care of _him,_ to be able to put his trust entirely in someone else. In Harry, to be specific.

When his dick has gone soft inside of Harry and he’s finally aware of his surroundings again, he opens his eyes.

The first sight he’s confronted with is not Harry, but a group of Merpeople staring at the two them, hovering in front of the windows of the dungeons. When they catch him looking, they immediately swim off, but not before one of the women of the group throws a wink at him.

Right. So maybe the common room was not the _best_ of ideas.

“The merpeople got quite the show there,” he tries to say, but no words come out, just a jumble of incoherent sounds, so he gives up and lets Harry grabs a blanket from beside the sofa. He throws it over the both of them as Louis finds it in himself to pull out of Harry. They both grimace, and Harry cleans them up with a quick wave of his wand.

“That was amazing,” Louis sighs contently. Harry huffs out a laugh against his neck, nosing at his collarbones.

“You’re very welcome,” he smiles and presses a kiss to his chest. Louis’ eyes droop closed, and he doesn’t exactly fall asleep, but he does doze off for a bit. He’s just about to suggest to Harry that they move it to his bed, when they hear a faint, “Potions master” from the other side of the wall.

Zayn bursts in, followed on his heels by Liam, who looks a lot more disheveled than he ought to after a simple celebratory dinner. Either way, he stops in his tracks as he sees Harry and Louis snuggled under the blanket on the sofa.

“Oh, thank fuck, you’re done. Feared that we might get an eyeful,” Zayn breathes in relief.

“Impossible,” Harry pipes up from Louis’ chest, “Put up a charm that made the common room impenetrable until we were done.”

“Kind of wish you were impenetrable,” Zayn mutters darkly right as Liam says, “you’re bluffing.”

“Are you underestimating my intelligence?” Harry asks indignantly.

“No, mate. ‘Course not,” Liam hurries. “There’s just no way that’s possible. Not at Hogwarts.”

“Well, would you like to put that to the test? We can go for round two, if you want,” Louis offers.

Liam’s face turns bright red just at the thought, matching his house colours wonderfully. Louis takes a great amount of delight in upsetting their resident golden boy, honestly. It’s about time he got corrupted a bit.

“I think we’re good,” Liam squeaks as Zayn tugs on his hand, dragging him to the dormitories.

Before they disappear upstairs to do Merlin knows what, Zayn offhandedly says, “Niall was supposed to sneak in some food from the kitchens later, please don’t scar him for life, would you?”

“I can’t promise anything,” Louis shouts after them with a grin, tugging Harry closer to his chest and kissing him lazily as sleep overtakes him slowly.

Of course, they don’t go to sleep. Niall walks in right when Louis is giving Harry a thank-you-blowjob, promptly dropping half of the food he was holding to the floor with a loud “Mother _fucker!_ ”

So the charm definitely did _not_ work. Oh well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with a few spells here and there, because it's magic, because I can, and because it needed to work for sex. Technically, I could have used both _Incarcifors_ and _Brachiabando_ for tying up purposes. After long, deliberate research that wasn't re-reading The Cursed Child (because once was enough, let's be honest), I am still not sure what the difference between the two is, so just roll with it, okay?
> 
> That being said, yes, it says it's a series, because I discovered that I kind of really enjoy looking up spells and turning them filthy for smut. This is my calling, I'm telling you. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr ](http://loveloveolivia.tumblr.com) (fic post [here](http://loveloveolivia.tumblr.com/post/150084385381/captive-in-a-kiss-by-onlyhuman-pairings-harry)). Though questions about Sorting Decisions will lead to many in-depth discussions. You've been warned.


End file.
